


共犯

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 美丽私设光 NTR有





	共犯

**Author's Note:**

> 奥尔光 美丽喵 前提的美丽光  
> 很病慎入！有ooc！  
> 按不同人理解hebe都有可能？？  
> 总之慎入！不想看莫名其妙乱七八糟的感情戏，并不好吃的肉直接往下拉！  
> 私设护月猫男银发黑皮

艾默里克是在光战怀中醒来的。  
在此之前，他因处理公务已经四天没有好好睡上一觉了，入冬后的雪国总是诸事繁杂。而今晚的炉火大约是烧的格外旺，艾默里克在暖意和困意的侵袭下陷入了浅眠。  
另一边，光的到来并没有惊动很多人，他穿着一身厚重的大衣将自己遮的严严实实，很符合这个时期雪国的装扮，直到见到露琪亚，他才摘下帽子表明身份，随后便放轻脚步进入了总骑士长的房间。  
稍微了解艾默里克和光战的人都觉得这两人是十分要好的朋友，称之为挚友也不为过。阿拉米格解放后，光战就开始了四处游荡的生活，昨天还在拉诺西亚钓鱼，今天就出现在了黑衣森林的边缘讨伐魔物。但伊修加德的精灵们却是时常能看到这位面无表情的英雄，而且通常是和艾默里克在一起。露琪亚知道，福尔唐伯爵知道，甚至艾默里克的管家也知道，因为英雄有不计其数的冒险经历可以和他分享，他们一起开辟了这个国家的未来，他们是密不可分的搭档与友人。  
但是真实的关系也只有两人知道。  
“抱歉，吵醒你了？” 熟悉的声音在耳边响起，但被比自己矮上许多的猫魅公主抱的窘迫让骑士长也一时失言，只能示意光将他放下。 光径直走向沙发，坐下后才将艾默里克放平，让他枕在膝盖上，毛茸茸的尾巴盖在了他的腹部，然后动手卸下了肩甲。  
骑士长绝对算不上什么能说会道的人，但在与过于话少的光战相处时，主导话题的始终是他。 他捕捉到光战脸上难得的一丝迷茫，“刚从神意之地回来吗？” 光回以一个微笑，点点头，轻抚着精灵黑色秀发末梢。“睡吧，你看上去很累。”不由分说，光腾出一只手覆在艾默里克眼前。  
他嗅到了一股来自异国的奇异香味，随后是一个落在眉心的轻吻。今天的光似乎格外心情低落，为什么诗人猫魅有那么大的力气能公主抱……脑内渐渐混沌，精灵坠入了色彩斑斓的黑色的梦。  
艾默里克梦见了光战，那是他们第一次相遇。巨龙首营地的接待室里，光战就是那样面无表情的看向自己，但这样生硬的表情并没有影响他的英俊。雪国的骑士长见过的猫魅族鲜少，猫魅的男性更是少之又少，用精灵族的审标准来评判有些困难，但毋庸置疑是一表人才。被直接夸赞外表的光战终于有了反应，他抖抖耳朵，微垂下头，看向奥尔什方，看到对方连连点头表示赞同，居然漏出了一丝笑意。  
艾默里克在梦中回想，光的情绪是因奥尔什方渐渐表露出来的，也是因为奥尔什方再次封闭起来的。他仍旧会笑，只是眼中却不再有灵动的光芒闪烁。  
这样的光救回了埃斯蒂尼安。执拗的想做些什么，当自己的双手感受到友人身躯的重量，才发现心中所做的觉悟是多么轻飘。一切都化为一句活着就好。但他却没能留住这位苍天龙骑，牵绊他的太多了，即使两人只需自己伸出手就能牵在一起，他也无法迈出这一步。  
如果奥尔什方能像自己一样多一些顾虑，如果自己能像奥尔什方一样多一些不顾一切。  
然而一切还是按照既定的轨道运行下去。 光时常会去神意之地，顺道来伊修加德，带上自己的旅行见闻和收获。艾默里克渐渐期待起了光的到来。  
本应当如此。  
一切在阿拉米格解放的夜晚偏离了正常的轨道。  
这天 光遇到了第二个呼他为挚友的人  
艾默里克在高台上看到了白发精灵熟悉的背影  
结局仍旧是错过了。  
光茫然若失，不胜酒力的他在迷糊间被热情洋溢的阿拉米格人灌下了许多当地产的酒。  
艾默里克也喝了酒，但他良好的自制力让他及时停下，借口还有公务处理独自回房了。  
阿拉米格人居住区的道路实在是错综复杂，艾默里克再三思考才找到了分给自己的那间屋子。拖着疲惫的身躯扑倒床上，试图思考起明天的行程安排才发现脑内一片混沌。他试图从一片混乱的脑中理出清晰的思路，却被不速之客的来访打断了。  
是光战。  
这位本应当是全场瞩目的英雄出现在这里显然是不合时宜的，不过，很快艾默里克就明白了——虽然表面无异，光的确喝醉了。  
他喉咙中发出猫魅独有的呼噜声，若是仔细看，能发现可可色皮肤上泛起的红晕，原本清明的眼瞳蒙着一层薄雾，嘴巴微张，露出犬齿和舌尖。 这样鲜活，带着魅惑的表情，艾默里克还是第一次在光战脸上见到。  
趁着精灵一瞬间的分神，猫魅拉近了两人的距离，他走到艾默里克面前，正坐，明明声音发抖掺杂着泪意，依然微笑着。  
“挚友，你看，我们又前进了一步。”  
“挚友，你听得到欢呼吗，看得到红莲圣火吗。”  
“我做到了” “可是我还是想着你，想和你一起去看红玉海，去大草原去黄金港……如果你还——” 他突然沉默，然后环抱住自己双肩颤抖，仿佛有什么要喷薄而出。  
接下去的发展让艾默里克始料未及，不知是惊讶过度还是酒精作祟又或是其他什么潜藏的负面情绪，它就这么发生了。  
光将比自己高大许多的精灵扑倒在地上，急切的吻上他的嘴唇，撬开唇齿将舌头探了进去，带着肉刺的舌面擦过敏感的口腔上侧，让艾默里克一瞬脱了力，忘记了抵抗。  
感受到身下躯体的放松，光的攻势更加势不可挡，他舔吻着艾默里克，轻吮着对方的舌头，分泌出的津液从两人嘴角流出，艾默里克的舌头被犬齿划破了，血液的腥气刺激了猫魅体内的野兽血脉，艾默里克甚至能看到他眼瞳收缩，露出一丝残暴的光。  
也因此，在那一瞬间，光看清了身下的人是谁。黑发的精灵早已失去了平日的风度翩翩，他白皙肌肤上覆盖着大片绯红，从面部一路到脖颈，再到被衣衫遮掩的更深处，他的嘴角还残留着唾液，眼神也迷离的望着自己。光能感受到他和自己一样已经陷入情欲，半硬的性器隔着衣服抵在了腿根。但他眼中的那个人，也不是自己。互相抚慰的两个人眼中，心中都不是对方。  
“抱我。”他听到猫魅用一种快哭出来的声音呢喃。  
“你可以叫你想叫的那个名字。”他一向的温柔这次成了最好的借口。  
光很快就脱光了衣服。深色的肌肤被橙黄的灯光涂上了一层蜜似的诱人，大大小小的新伤旧伤让这具躯体显得更加单薄。  
艾默里克环住了光的腰肢，让他贴近了自己，再次吻住，这次是艾默里克主导的，轻柔的，仿佛真正的恋人之间的吻。  
他的手开始在光身上四处撩拨，一手轻轻的抚摸着后颈，一手顺着脊椎向下，在尾根按压抚摸。光明显的颤抖了，喉咙中溢出咕噜声。  
一吻作罢，艾默里克顺势亲了下去，在锁骨上轻咬两下，随后含住了一侧的乳珠，舔弄起来。光明显的颤动了一下，随后抱着了艾默里克的头，挺起胸，想要更深的刺激。光享受着床伴带来的快感，咬着牙单手解去他繁琐的衣物，释放出已经完全勃起的阴茎。精灵的那块一向很大，尽管他也只见过两人的，他挣脱了艾默里克的怀抱，附身含住了狰狞的凶器。  
雪国的精灵似乎有着一样荷尔蒙的气息，鼻腔充满了熟悉的雄性气味让光兴奋的几乎炸了毛，他更加迫不及待，几乎是一整根都吞了下去。但是太大了，肉棒的顶端顶到了喉咙，但是他没有吐出来，忍着作呕的冲动，放松喉管让肉棒得以顺利进入。艾默里克甚至能看到他脖子处鼓起的性器的形状。  
适应之后他开始动作，稍退出一点，用舌尖舔弄顶端敏感的小孔，手托住囊袋，抚慰暴露在外的肉棒。他顺着青筋舔下去再整个含住，鼻子几乎碰到了底部的毛发。  
艾默里克很难说出，是肉体的感官还是视觉的冲击更加强烈，他没有想到光战在床上也是那么勇猛，看着腿间耸动的银发脑袋，他不由自主的想到了那个人。如果是他……  
光口中的性器突然毫无预兆的射精了，素来禁欲的骑士长的量不同一般，一部分在他没有反应过来的时候呛进了气管，一部分则射在了脸上，甚至糊住了眼睛。  
乳白的精液在褐色肌肤上衬出不一样的色情，更何况光一边吞咽，一边擦去脸上的，“没关系，可以把我弄得更加糟糕一些。”  
如果是奥尔什方的话。  
艾默里克几乎是立刻又硬了起来，他扣住光的脸同他接吻，一手探入了尾巴下方的蜜穴，那处已经湿润了，轻而易举就可以伸进一根手指，肠壁感受到外物的进入立即缠咬了上来。光也没有停住，他双手将两人的阴茎环握在一起，开始撸动。猫魅的阴茎没有精灵那么粗那么长，却和舌头一样长着细小密集的倒刺，尽管有了大量的液体润滑，对敏感分身的刺激也不同一般。  
艾默里克觉得难耐，几乎是欲火焚身，光的肉体给他带来的官能享受太过了，但他仍旧小心翼翼一步步进行着扩张，此时已经深入了三根手指，将穴口撑出一个小洞。如果此时他低头看上一眼，还能看到穴内翕动的媚肉。他也确实这么做了，呼吸一滞，一时间忘记了温柔，从猫魅手中抽出性器，狠狠撞进了他的身体。  
粗长的性器擦过敏感的前列腺，轻哼一声，光也射了出来，点点白浊落在了两人的小腹，后穴也在一瞬收缩到极致，几乎咬的刚进入的艾默里克缴械。  
待两人平复了呼吸，光坐在艾默里克身上开始了运动。他勾住精灵的脖子，在耳朵尖端抚弄，鼻子蹭着精灵的脸颊，嘴唇擦过唇瓣落在鼻尖，再用犬牙轻咬。与上半身温情的交缠不同，下半身要激烈的许多。起初光主导着，扭动着腰肢，控制自己吞吐性器，渐渐的艾默里克便接过了主导权。他扣住猫魅的窄腰，大开大合的挺动起来，力道之大，几近将卵袋也挤进小穴。说实话，两人的身体十分契合，精灵的肉棒每次都能顶到猫魅的敏感点，强烈的快感让光难以压抑的呻吟出声，而紧致的肉穴紧紧缠着肉棒，贴合着他的形状，也让艾默里克无法自制。他近乎失控的挺动着，咬住猫魅胸前因为情动挺立的红点，向外拉扯，用舌尖舔弄张开的乳孔，用力吸吮着。光觉得自己在云上颠簸着，胸前的快感让他一瞬间有出乳的错觉，为了抑制呻吟，他含住了精灵黑色的发丝。一向精细打理着的秀发此时被汗水浸湿，大部分贴在脸上和脖子上。于是他用舌头挑起它们，用唾液将它们浸的更湿。  
艾默里克感受到了发丝被扯动，他吐出一边被玩弄的肿大的乳头，抬头看一眼，映入眼帘的是光陷入情潮的脸。眼神涣散，嘴巴张着已经无法控制唾液流出。  
光用低不可闻的音量说着，“奥尔什方”  
他喉头一紧。  
他不明白自己胸中膨胀的情绪是什么。  
光感受到艾默里克从他体内抽离了。正在兴头上被打断，让他有些不满。  
下一秒，他就被粗暴的摁在了地上，臀部高高翘起，承受了精灵的贯穿。  
艾默里克一手抓住毛茸茸的尾巴顶端，一手摁在猫魅漂亮的蝴蝶骨中央。凶猛的冲撞将光的声音撞得支离破碎，与之截然相反的，轻柔的吻一个个落在光的背上。  
光抓住地上厚厚的毛毯，霎时想到了巨龙首营地的那间屋子也是铺着这样的毯子，是奥尔什方特意新买的。他似乎听到了柴火在壁炉中燃烧发出的轻微爆裂声，窗外的风雪声，感受到精灵的胸膛贴上他的后背，传来暖意。  
他出神的想着，连什么时候自己和艾默里克一同攀上最后的高潮也不知道。  
精灵抽出软下去的性器，先前射进去的大量精液便流了出来，不能闭合的小口一张一合的吐出白浊，在深色肌肤上显得格外色情。他叹了口气，擦干净了两人身上的液体，抱着光战一同睡下了。  
堂堂光之战士，艾欧泽亚的守护者自然不可能被酒精放倒。一定要说，酒精只是一个逃避的借口。  
猫魅虽然不喜形于色，但他会观察，因此他知道艾默里克对埃斯蒂尼安的感情，也知道他在无人时会露出与自己一样的表情。他们是相同的人。  
今晚是光的一次赌博。当他借着酒意吻上艾默里克并被接纳，一切都回不去了。  
他们是共犯者。


End file.
